


Heels

by Spoon888



Series: Alternative Universe - Human [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Heels, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Starscream has many weapons in his arsenal, but none sharp enough to rival that smile.Or those heels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virtualnemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtualnemesis/gifts).

> For Virtualnemesis who is wise enough to know there can never be too much Megastar human-AU content. Beware the nonexistent lube.

It started with a package.

Starscream was downright gleeful when he came running through Megatron's doorway with it clutched in his scrawny arms, brown postal paper already torn away and fluttering to the floor. Megatron straightened from tying his last bootlace and sighed at the mess, kicking it to the side with his boot.

"What is it?" He asked, less out of interested and more out of self-preservation. Starscream was always having experimental weaponry shipped over, and if whatever this was blew up in either of their faces, it wouldn't be the first time.

Starscream placed the box on the end of the bed next to Megatron, dropping to his knees so he could crouch close and take his time opening the lid. Megatron peered over, and Starscream worshipfully lifted a sky-blue heeled boot out of the box.

"No." Megatron frowned.

Starscream wasn't listening, stroking the soft leather. "All the way from Italy..."

"And they'll be going all the way _back_ to Italy." Megatron tried to take the boot off him, but Starscream held it away with an indignant noise. "Those heels are ridiculous. You'll break your neck."

"Yes, but they're also really nice." Starscream simpered, stroking the leather again.

The heels on the pointed-toe boots had to be six inches high, narrowing into pea-width stilettos, the perfect sort of heel for falling between gaps in the decking and snapping Starscream's slim elegant ankles.

"Send them back." He ordered.

"At least let me try them on." Starscream cooed, unblemished face softening with a pout.

"You don't need to try them on. You're not keeping them."

"I'm going to try them on." Starscream ignored him, scooping up the box with the other boot and darting into the bathroom before Megatron could stop him. Brat.

He sighed, knowing it would be twice as difficult to pry those boots off his little feet now.

Starscream was in the bathroom for some time, and Megatron almost convinced himself that maybe there was hope yet, that perhaps the boots didn't fit, and Starscream was sat on the closed toilet lid sobbing over the missed opportunity. He rose from the bed and tapped his knuckles against the door. "Starscream?"

There was no answer. He couldn't hear cursing or smashing glass, _or_ sad sniffles, so perhaps they _had_ fit, and Starscream had fallen so in love with them he'd barricaded himself in bathroom just to revel in their elegant feel a little longer.

"Starscream?" He called again with a little more insistence.

He felt himself starting to lose his temper. "This is ridiculous, Starscream. Come out of there!"

Before he could begin considering how best to kick the blasted door down, the lock clicked, and finally opened.

Megatron's brain stuttered to a halt.

Starscream stretched himself out in the doorway, arm reaching overhead to elongate an already narrow silhouette. He was completely nude, wearing little but a smirk and those dangerously high heels he'd been told _not_ to try on. Megatron's gaze dropped out of instinct, wandering over Starscream's lean muscles, his dark, peaked nipples, the curve of his waist and convex swell of his belly, the short, ruthlessly groomed hair below his naval, and slender legs went on for miles with those heels.

His mouth went dry.

"I'm keeping the heels." Starscream told him, pushing away from the doorway, heels clicking on the bathroom tile as he walked. "I can't return them if they've been _used_."

Megatron brain was still playing catchup, eyes stuck to Starscream narrow hips and the way they swayed. "No. I said-"

"Take off your clothes." Starscream ordered, eyes glinting.

Megatron's hands were on his shirt on their own volition, unbuttoning them with clumsy numb fingers. Not quick enough, because Starscream scoffed and reached for the shirt himself, and with strength and forcefulness Megatron never expected from him, ripped it open, buttons sprinkling across the carpeted floor, baring his scarred chest.

Hands on his shoulders shoved him until he fell to the bed, and then Starscream was on him, pushing his shirt down thick arms to bare his shoulders, kissing and biting at his neck. Megatron put his hands on Starscream's hips but they were slapped off, and he was manhandled further as Starscream began to remove his shirt completely.

But he didn't undo the cufflinks, leaving Megatron's large hands trapped in the sleeves as he wrapped arms around his chest and distracted him with the fiercest of kisses, tying the starchy shirt into a viciously tight knot behind Megatron back. He yanked the shirt tails to tighten it, fabric creaking and cutting into Megatron's wrists, and shoved him flat to the bed again.

Megatron laid there, arms behind his back, and realised with a spike of something that wasn't quite fear, that he was trapped.

"Starscream?" he said, shocked, chest tight, and not just from the impromptu bindings.

Starscream smirked as he went for Megatron's uniform pants next, belt clinking as it was unbuckled, leather strap whipped from belt loops with a zip and snap and flung across the room. Starscream looked him in the face when he flicked the button open with a deliberate pause and slowly dragged down the zip, before reaching in with a warm palm, and-

Megatron's groan was guttural when Starscream's mouth descended on him, swallowing him whole. Fast and messy and overwhelming as he bobbed his head up and down, tongue swiping and swirling, lips wet and tight. A palm cupped his testes and massaged them gently as he worked.

Megatron squirmed on the bed, struggling to work his big hands free of their bindings so he could thread fingers through that beautiful head of silky hair and guide Starscream. His hips jumped and rolled, back arching as he tugged and twisted the shirt keeping him trapped.

Starscream held his hips down and pulled his off his cock, licking up the shaft from base to tip, slow and lewd, pressing it flat to his toned stomach, and Megatron could take the torment no longer, muscles straining and teeth clenched until fabric ripped and he tore his shirt clean in half.

He surged up and Starscream met him halfway, weight slamming him back to the bed again, draping himself over Megatron's half-clothed body. Megatron clutched him tight with fingers that were going to leave molted bruises on Starscream's hips and ass as a wet mouth fell to his for a kiss, stealing the breath from his lungs and the thoughts from his head. Hands were in his hair, nails dragging over his scalp, musing his ridgly styled greying locks.

"Fuck me." Starscream whispered against lips, hand curling into a fist and tugging Megatron's hair, yanking his head back and exposing his neck. "Fuck. Me."

Megatron panted, Adam's apple bobbing up and down his exposed throat. He nodded, but didn't move save for twitching fingers, unsure if he was allowed-

Starscream yanked on his hair again and he winced, turning his head away from the sting in an effort to free himself and rolling all in one movement, tipping Starscream off his lap and onto the bed and slotting neatly between his thighs, sweat slick skin sticking, spit-damp erection pressed to Starscream's. He ground them together, feeling pre-cum from Starscream's cock leave hot trails of glistening fluid across the skin of his belly. Starscream brought his knees up and Megatron could feel the cold sharp heel of the boot against the back of his thigh. He wondered if he would be stabbed with it if he didn't fulfilment his duty to Starscream's high standards.

Nails bit into the meaty flesh of his rump as Starscream urged him on, so he reached between them for the younger man's erection, shuffling down the bed to give Starscream the room he needed to hike his ass up, a flexible leg flinging itself over his shoulder. Megatron grabbed a cheek in each hand and cleaved him open, thumbs catching the skin on either side of his entrance and spreading, titling his hips forwards until the tip of his cock kissed the pink clenching muscle.

Starscream yanked him forward with a ferocious snarl and he was pressing in, groaning at the vice-like tightness.

"C'mon," Starscream's bared teeth were inches from his nose, Megatron's blood under his nails as he squeezed harder.

But Megatron just needed a moment to collect himself, muscles tense and twitching and the coiling pleasure between his hips too close to the brink. He fought urge to just give in and cum right then and there, with Starscream clawing at him and ordering him. He opened his mouth to speak, but a low throaty groan came out instead.

He dropped his head to Starscream's boney shoulder and slowly pressed the rest of the way in. Starscream purred happily, clawing turning to stroking, "Ah," he laughed softly, "_That's_ why I keep you around."

Megatron hummed, rocking into him a little. Not enough, it seemed, because Starscream clapped his hands to his hips and began controlling the pace himself, pulling Megatron close to draw him deep, then pushing him back to get the delectable drag of the backstroke. "Don't be cute about it, you old fool." He hissed.

When Starscream finally seemed to trust him enough to hold that pace on his own, he slid hands up his back, over his shoulders, and looped his arms around his neck, pulling him down into a languid kiss, thrusting his tongue past Megatron's lips and forcing him to follow with subtle, but devastating dominance.

"I'm keeping the boots." He whispered against his lips, and clenched around Megatron to make him falter.

"Huh." Megatron panted.

"Perhaps I'll even get a second pair." He teased, rubbing their noses together, eyes hooded as Megatron sped up. "I look so good in them, don't I?"

He dragged the heel up and down the back of Megatron's thigh. "Tell me I look good."

"Starscream-"

"Say it." Starscream clenched like a vice.

Megatron spluttered, exhaling sharply. "You do."

"Don't stop." Starscream glared, catching his face between his fingers, squeezing his cheeks. "Don't you _dare_ stop. Don't disappointment me."

Megatron shook his head listlessly, nuzzling under Starscream's chin, wanting to do anything but, chest aching at the thought. "Never."

Starscream smiled wickedly, head thrown back, body arched beautifully. Megatron grabbed Starscream's cock and stroked it, thumb rubbing back and forth over the tip until Starscream convulsed with a sigh and fluttered his eyes shut, erection jetting a stream of cum over his own chest and stomach, trickling down Megatron's hand were he was still working him.

Hooded eyes met his own and after a little nod of permission, Megatron rose onto his knees, bucked once, twice, and came into Starscream's supple body with embarrassing swiftness, every muscle clenched and lungs empty as his orgasm rolled through him, pulsing pleasure taking some time to ebb.

Finally he breathed, eyes blinking open to peer at Starscream looking so lovely and used beneath him, sweat damp hair stuck to his forehead and neck, cum drying against his warm skin. He eased himself out and dropped to the side, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Those boots don't leave this room." He conceded.

The bed shifted as Starscream moved to press against his side, leg threading between his, cold heel grazing his calf. "So glad we could come to an agreement."

Megatron shut his eyes and pretended not to enjoy the fingers tracing a line between his pecs and the gentle mouth on his shoulder, kissing the aching muscles, and dozed off thinking of ways to try and immunise himself again Starscream's weaponised nudity.

And those heels... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron's shoe kink continues...

Starscream was easily bored.

Boredom was, naturally, something Megatron was familiar with himself. Bored of briefings, parades, test runs, role calls - but never of Starscream, and certainly never of being with him.

Megatron blamed it on the generational gap. The short attention span of the youth these days could be blamed on the rise of technology and pop-culture, but for Starscream, it was simply his inability to put down his pager for even one goddamn second.

"Put it down," Megatron spoke against the soft shell of Starscream's ear where he was slotted between the younger man's thighs, skin sweat-slick and sticking.

Starscream held it up and away, craning his long neck to read it, "I can multitask."

"This will require your full attention," Megatron purred, licking behind his ear and reaching blindly for it.

There were whines, curses, a brief struggle ending in a swollen lip, but Megatron was flinging the pager against the wall before long, smirking at the satisfying crack of cheap plastic as his hand threaded through Starscream's gloss smooth hair to keep him in place for a kiss.

"_Idiot_," Starscream was all sharp teeth and crinkled nose, his near-nude body twisting awkwardly atop the sheets. "That was my last one-"

"Thank the Gods." Megatron gave his hair a rough tug to straighten the withering snake out, ironclad grip on a narrow hip steering him right. Starscream was hard against his belly, usually a sign of desperate arousal or blood boiling fury, and tonight perhaps both. He reached for him, pumping Starscream's erection in his calloused hand until nails bit into his wrist and Starscream was rocking back and forth, futilely trying to reverse their positions but unable to budge Megatron's weight.

"Just-" Starscream shoved at his shoulders. "Let me up."

"Are you going to run off?" Megatron's hand squeezed his hip.

"If you hadn't destroyed my uniform I have might." The nails let up, and soft manicured fingers stroked up and down his arm. Starscream's tone became almost soft. "I want to try something."

Megatron found himself in something of a box. His desire for any and all things Starscream warring with self-preservation instincts that refused to relinquish control. But Starscream lay beneath him in all but his heeled uniform boots (boots that didn't at all meet uniform standards), with tight underwear shucked down to his ankles and a loosely knotted tie lingering around his neck. Hardly practical attire to be hiding weaponry.

Starscream began nibbling on his jaw, full lips scratching against the short dark stumble growing in, a booted foot dragging up and down the back of Megatron's thigh. The heels on them were clunky, heavy, and wrapped in leather.

"You'll like it," Starscream promised.

Which is what found Megatron on his back, watching Starscream sit astride him, his underwear kicked off into the corner of the room, and tie tugged loose. He leant forward with it. Megatron caught his wrists.

"No blindfolds."

"Oh, trust me," Starscream smiled, "I want you to see every moment of this."

Megatron released him and Starscream took his hands. He shuffled up the bed until he was straddling Megatron's chest, narrow, tight body leaning over to push Megatron's hands over his head, tying them to the bed frame with the tie. Megatron enjoyed the view, but Starscream shoved the side of his head back into the pillow before he could surge up and lick a temptingly peaked nipple. Done with the knot, Starscream sat back to appreciate his work.

Megatron gave his wrists an experimental tug. The expensive slippery silk of the tie made it easy to loosen the knot. He could escape of he wanted to.

He watched Starscream wriggle back down his body, running hands up and down his chest, appreciative and gleeful, and decided he didn't want to.

"You look good down there," Starscream rolled a finger over his own dark nipple, teasing Megatron, because he knew how much the older man wanted to suck it into his mouth and make him moan. "All tied up and vulnerable."

"What are you going to do with me?" Megatron asked coyly, face half hidden against his bicep, breathing laboured with anticipation.

"That's for me to decide-" Starscream took his jaw and turned his head this way and that, nails cutting into the soft skin of his cheeks. A thumb ran over his bottom lip, then pushed inside. Megatron licked it, and it withdrew. "-and for you to find out."

Megatron's stomach clenched. He was not unaware of his throbbing erection trapped under Starscream's ass. Starscream rocked down against it, hips rolling like an erotic dancer. Megatron's fists creaked in their bindings. "Starscream, please."

"Shh," Starscream silenced him. "Don't _whine_, Megatron, it doesn't become you."

To put him out of his misery, Starscream rose onto his knees. Megatron's freed erection sprung up and stood tall. Starscream reached back for it, warm fingers squeezing the shaft briefly, then holding it steady as he arched his back, chest forward, ass back, and brought Megatron's tip to his hot entrance.

Megatron's muscles tensed as he watched Starscream's eyes flutter, his shoulders slump, as he relaxed enough to loosen himself. Megatron felt tight heat swallow his head, and then the rest of him in rapid succession - Starscream greedy and hasty, young and fast and impatient.

Megatron hissed a curse, teeth clenched, holding back the instinct to cum right then by force of will alone. "Don't move-"

"I'll move if I want to," Starscream snapped, but he sounded strained, voice breaking and thighs shaking as he ground down against it, nudging Megatron deeper. Megatron bit down on his tongue until he could regain some semblance of control, eventually trusting himself to move with Starscream's stuttered pace, until the younger man, skin flushed and damp, wet hair stuck to his neck and forehead, slapped his chest in irritation.

Megatron jumped, scowling. "What?"

"Fuck me." Starscream demanded, sitting back on his haunches. "Don't just _lie_ there."

"You tied me up!" Megatron protested.

"Don't act like you can't get out of that!" Starscream glared, planting his hands on his hips and looking down on him like a strict teacher reprimanding a naughty school boy. "Make this interesting. You're _boring_ me."

Megatron set his jaw. "Boring you?"

One of Starscream's dark, angular, ruthlessly-trimmed eyebrows arched. "I've gotten more reciprocation from a _vibrator_."

Megatron yanked his hands free, ripping the seams of the tie and knocking a piece of the bed frame loose in his haste. He caught a glimpse of Starscream's bright smile, and knew immediately that he'd been provoked on purpose, but gathered the younger man close anyway, clapping a hand to his ass and using the other to grab a fistful of hair. Starscream's mouth opened to gasp, and Megatron muffled him with a kiss, forcing his tongue into Starscream's mouth and disregarding all skill and tact to focus solely on dominating the little tease.

Starscream felt harder against his stomach, his erection twitching, so Megatron knew, as he growled and bit down on soft lips, that he wasn't 'boring' the brat anymore.

They ground and twisted together, Starscream in his lap, until Megatron had enough of not driving into Starscream's supple body with all his strength and weight and flipped them, pressing Starscream into the bed. Starscream tried to lock his long elegant legs around his back, but Megatron caught one of his ankles and pushed it up and back, bending Starscream into an open, exposed position, booted foot sticking up in the air.

Megatron played with the fashionable, impractical ankle boot while he fucked Starscream - he ran his fingers over the buckles and stroked the soft leather. He grabbed the heel itself and pushed Starscream into a contortion so exaggerated the younger man winced.

"Bored?" He snarled, and bent over Starscream, tossing the leg over his shoulder so it would be out of the way. As he increased his rhythm he could feel the cool heel knock against his back. The other boot, attached to the leg curled around his waist, was cutting into the flesh of his rump.

He bit Starscream's elegant neck, and felt him gasp under his lips. Starscream orgasmed a moment later with a sharp cry, the lean muscles of his thighs twitching as he painted his and Megatron's chests with cum.

Megatron felt his own finish approach, and still irate over the 'bored' comment, pulled out of Starscream's shaking body to fist his erection instead. Starscream's limbs flopped listlessly to the bed, and Megatron used his free hand to lift one of Starscream's limp legs.

His hand became a blur on his cock as he worked it furiously, muscles tight and jaw clenched. He took aim, and then spilled himself - right over Starscream's beautiful sky-blue ankle boots, marring the expensive leather with pearlescent ropes of cum.

Done, he dropped the boot, and sat back on his haunches.

It took Starscream a moment to realise what had happened. He laid on his back spread-eagled, his mused hair hanging over the eyes as he stared vacantly up at the ceiling. Until Megatron's actions seemed to finally compute. He sat up in a flash, eyes wide and indignant.

"Did you-?!"

Megatron quickly backed off the bed, still nude and vulnerable to sharp nails as he realised he might have taken this a step too far. "I'm sure it'll come out."

Starscream gasped, loud and horrified when he saw the _mess_ Megatron had made of his boot. "You-!"

"Perhaps, when you replace them, you'll remember the uniform standards." Megatron couldn't help himself from making that point.

His wit was quick, but his body wasn't anywhere near fast enough to duck the cum smeared boot that was ripped off Starscream's foot and thrown at his head.


End file.
